William Parsons
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — William John Mayhew Parsons • ' age ' — 11 • ' year ' — 1st • ' birth date ' — 3rd October 1998 • ' height ' — 4'11" • ' weight ' — 103lbs • ' hair ' — Dirty blond • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — Heterosexual • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — Rowan, 6½ inches, filled with crushed streeler shells. • ' student activities ' — Active in some clubs • ' favorite subject ' — Flying • ' least favorite subject ' — Pre-calculus • ' blood status ' — Half-blood • ' school house ' — Nifleim • ' patronus ' — too young to even attempt this • ' boggart ' — zombie ''character information'' ''history'' John Mayhew Parsons was the only son of a well-to-do muggle family in middle England. The family had been fairly wealthy for many generations and had not really produced that many people of note. Most of them relied on the family inheritances and simply idled their lives away. They made respectable marriages and kept up with the Joneses of society. His father, Mayhew Parsons, was the sole heir to the Mayhew Parsons fortune and he married Dorella Partridge-Weatherby as he was expected to by his own parents and the two had a very amicable but cold relationship. He and Dorella were fond enough of one another but there was not that spark of love required for a truly happy union. They did 'their duty' and produced an heir for their family lines and seeing that it was a male child, did not bother to have any more. Dorella spent most of her time in France on extended holidays while Mayhew stayed and continued his life as normal. John grew up in this indifferent atmosphere and decided that he would only marry for love. His childhood was spent with both of his parents (usually seperately) or at boarding school; where he made good grades and better alliances. During his teens, he was the respectable boy at home in England, but when he went to France and visited with his mother, he was a loose cannon. He seduced many a local girl, tried all manner of drugs and alcohol and often went missing for days at a time on binges. This continued through his university years and beyond. He got a job for a marketing firm and started as upper management. Whenever he was 'in work mode' he was everything suited and booted, but he took long holidays and weekends where he let loose. He was known in circles as being a bit of a playboy but he was such a charmer that his reputation seemed to actually benefit from this. Men loved him and women dropped their knickers at the sight of him. None of them left enough of an impression on him to actually settle down though...until Mirielle Essien came onto the scene. Mirielle's father was a business acquaintance John was cultivating as Essien had a huge fortune based out of the Ivory Coast and John's company was looking to tap into it's riches. They met at a charity function both men were attending and despite it being very obvious that Mirielle and John were attracted, he actually could not convince her to do anything right away. The sexual tension peaked over the next few weeks and the night John secured Mr. Essien's contract, he also secured something else. John and Mirielle decided to go on a trip away and he discovered that she could be as debauched as he was and that they both held up respectable masks to the world. The two clicked fantastically well and four months later were married. Dorella and Mayhew were a little upset that she was not a 'proper English rose' as they had wanted to keep in their family but grudgingly allowed it as they themselves had married because they were supposed to and not for love. To many people's surprise, the marriage never seemed to waver and only went from strength to strength. A few years after the wedding, Annette Jayne Mirielle Parsons was born and she seemed to have the world at her feet. Mirielle did not particularly wish to go through pregnancy again and John decided that having a male heir was not really all that important; he had his little girl. John turned overnight into a proper family man and his daughter grew up a little bit of a spoiled brat but as far as he was concerned, the sun shone out of her backside. Mirielle was also excessively fond of her child and so she got the treatment from both parents. When she was four, she did something that stunned John. Annette had gone into the garden of their French Mansion in Perpignan and John and Mirielle had been taking brunch on the veranda. Just far enough away from her parents that she could not be reached by them easily, a vagrant seemingly disturbed by her broke from the bushes and ran towards her. With an almighty bang, the man was flung far enough away from Annette to land in a crumpled heap twenty feet away. After the man had been arrested and carted off to hospital, John rounded on his wife and daughter wanting to know what had happened. Mirielle told him her secret - she was a witch and, so it seemed, was their child. It took a few days for John to wrap his head around the idea but then he seemed to accept it. He encouraged Annette to be proud of being magical whenever no one else was around and her name was put down for Beaubatons. When Annette was seven, Mirielle discovered an accidental 'afterthought' pregnancy...a pregnancy that resulted in the birth of William. ''personality'' William is in that awkward pre-teen age where he is not quite sure who he is yet. He does know he wants his parents to be proud of him and so he tries hard in his studies and he joined clubs they would approve of. He can be a quiet and introverted boy at times, thanks to being teased at his muggle junior school for being a bit of a swot. He is fairly active and throws himself into the football team there and water polo club at Yggdrasil with gusto, but still, the 'swot' tag sticks a bit. He is proud of his grades and does not do it just for praise from his parents and he truly does enjoy orchestra. He just wishes that their attention could be dragged from Annette once in a while. ''schedule for classes'' one — Potions two — Transfiguration three — Charms four — English I five — Pre-Algebra six — Italian seven - Flying ''clubs'' Debate Orchestra — viola Water Polo Wizard and Muggle Chess ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — muggleborn — Mirielle Aurélia Parsons née Essien (49) A muggleborn witch. father — muggle — John Mayhew Parsons (54) Upper-crust English muggle. Born into a well-respected old-money family. sister — half-blood — Annette Jayne Mirielle Parsons (18) She goes to Beauxbatons, being enchanted by the idea of studying near the French Riviera. Annette is a bit of a self-absorbed girl who has little time for her young brother. The novelty of a sibling wore off quick. ''friends'' William has acquaintances instead of friends. He doesn't really mingle all that much with the kids in his own year and he does not want to impose on those older than him. ''other'' Cyprian Asgeir - William looks up to him for his prowess on both the Quidditch pitch and as his Captain in water polo, but he isn't too keen on the blood supremacy ideas he spouts occasionally. Robert Callaghan - William pretty much idol worships him during orchestra and tries very hard to not let down such a talented player. Apollo Dolingbrook - William thinks he is a fairly nice guy but he doesn't know him well. Vasundhara Dosanjh - In the debate club with him. He can't really figure her out yet, she definitely takes family seriously but there is something else...something a bit too complex for his eleven year old self to work out. Needs more than just smarts to work that girl out. Morgan Liu - A pretty older girl in orchestra. William may or may not have a tiny first crush on her. Yuan Hsin Ming - Woah. This guy is a bit mad. William doesn't know what to make of him. Isolde Petit - Such a nice girl. He would have liked it if his sister had been more like Isolde. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — ROWAN gives a definite boost to Charms and Transfiguration, but is one of the most willing and reliable all-around wandwoods. It was commonly used for a bow-making wood, and carries this significance into being a good dueling wood. Ref. It's boost to charms and transfiguration is even greater as it is filled with the crushed shells of several streelers. languages - William is bilingual with English and French because his parents insisted their children learned both. Both languages are spoken interchangably at home, they are expected to keep up. musician - from the age of four, he had many instruments thrust in his face and he found an aptitude for almost all of them (wind instruments are the devil according to William) but his true love is the viola. He has reached Level 8 already in it and can be found practising just for fun. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' William's Tag ''April'' → April 23rd ¤ Post 001 William wants to introduce himself and talks to Akinobu Tanaka, Morgan Liu and Apollo Dolingbrook - two of whom he knows from his clubs anyway; still it is a start ''May'' → May 12th ¤ thread William is just another to fall prey to the Mochizuki twin's (Mei Lin & Mei Hua) babyfaces and thinks they are firsties like himself, but actually they are third years → May 22nd ¤ Post 002 Depressed thanks to his folks deciding to take his sister on a special trip...and not him. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Half-blood Category:Nifleim